Counselor
"Okay kids.. So now that we're here, who's ready to hear a campfire story?" Counselor '''is one of the protagonists of ''Circus Trip, before subsequently dying at Circus. Appearance Counselor wears a blue shirt with flowers pattern on it and brown pants. He also donned a blue hat with an anchor pattern. After getting attacked by the wolves, his outfit is covered with blood and his hat became very dirty with mud. He also is the only character to have his expression change based on his line of dialogue/context, apart from Kid. Personality He has a tendency to be very strict and is prone to be annoyed at times. But most of the time, he's only trying to keep the kids safe and making the trip go smoothly. Circus Trip Camp & Thunderstorm He greets the players with Kid at the entrance of the campsite, when everyone settles down at the camp, he suggested that they should tell a scary story. Kid and one of the players argued about the Counselor telling it before he shut them both down and told the story anyway. Midway through his story, Kid immediately alerted him to the leaking water gallon, he went to check it out. He jokingly threatened to 'feed him to the wolves' if he was lying, before realizing that it was leaking. The Counselor went to filter the river water, presumably during this time, he was attacked by wolves either after or before getting the river water. After returning to the campsite, he notices that the whole campsite is ruined with the camps being burnt down and the fireplace being lit out. The Counselor decided to bring the players into the circus for shelter ('''''either because of the complaints, Kid crying or because the bus broke down) Deep Forest The Counselor warned the kids that crossing the bear traps might be hard due to the large group that they are rather in. During this stage, if the player is not yet working on crossing the obstacles, the Counselor will tell them to hurry up and will abandon them if they have yet to catch up. After crossing the bear traps, and the bridge, he waited for the kids to cross the bridge too. Kid, however, is scared of crossing over the bridge due to the shaky structure. When he crossed it, the bridge collapses beneath him, causing the Counselor to jump down after him (with both of them luckily being unscathed). Crossing the waterfall (with the help of rocks), they reached the other side of it. Depending on whether on not the beartrap is stepped on, the Counselor will either hide from the wolves or he will be greeted by Ranger Brooks (who has a humorous encounter with him). After dealing with the wolves/talking to Ranger Brooks, they will go to the circus. Circus The Counselor buys the bloxy colas for the kids before entering the circus show, throughout the show, he isn't seen to be either amused by Giggles' joke and mostly stays silent. After the pie obstacle, everyone wakes up at the riverbank, the Counselor is seen disoriented before being murdered by The Giggler. Credits He's not mentioned or seen after the Circus stage, until the credits, where his funeral is briefly seen and mentioned. Quotes "Son of a ding dong" "You interrupted my story. You better not be lying or I'll feed you to the animals!" * "......................................" expression ''- Kid * ''"HMMM That's a real problem.." '' ''"WOAH WOAH WOAH THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" ''-to one of the players, after they threatened to sue him, with his nametag being (amusingly) replaced with "Guilty". ''"I fear that if any one of you were to get lost.. That you'd die." * "...no pressure" "You can have fun in the wilds as long as you want to, but we're going!" ''- Guidance Counselor to the kids if one of them has yet to cross over the waterfall. ''"Sir, sir. please. now's not the time to take things lightly." - ''To Ranger Brooks. * ''"'Shut your talk hole!'''" ''-Ranger Brooks * ''"Errr.. ''��" Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Character